


Word/Sentence Prompt

by DefinitelyNotTheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotTheCat/pseuds/DefinitelyNotTheCat
Summary: Thanks to the Discord chat: “How did you even get up there?!”





	1. Chapter 1

Patton tentatively pushed open the door to Logan’s room as Roman waited in the hallway. Patton knew that Logan was working on a schedule for next month and liked to be left alone during these planning sessions, but they really needed him. “Hey, Lo Lo?” Patton asked, tapping Logan’s shoulder.

“What?” Logan snapped, causing Patton to jump backwards.

“We need your help.” Patton says shakily but cheerily. “Virgil hasn’t been seen for hours, and we’ve checked his room.” Logan stands up, rubbing his nose and sighing.

“Alright, let’s do this quickly so I can get back to work.” Logan says curtly, and walks out of his room with Patton close behind. Roman cheers as the two exit the room.

“A success! You truly did it, Patton!”

“Roman, it is not that difficult to get me out of my room.” Logan glares.”Okay, where was Virgil last seen?”

“He was sitting on the counter when I was baking cookies, you can have one by the way, and then I left to give Roman some, and he was gone when I got back.” Patton recounts.” Suddenly, Roman perks up, staring intently down the stairs at the kitchen. He runs down to the kitchen and tackles Deceit, who decided to take advantage of the unguarded cookies, pinning him to the ground.

“Wha awen’t you doowin.” Deceit shrieks through a mouthful of cookie crumbs.

“Where did you hide Virgil, you villain!” Roman shrieks, as Patton and Logan run to see the commotion.

“Roman! No!” Patton yells, and Logan Pulls Roman up. “Dee, you could have just asked for a cookie.”

“Thanks for not stopping this complete genius. And I don’t know where Virgil is at all” Deceit spits, wiping cookie crumbs off his jacket and standing up.

“Ugh you don’t know eith-” Roman starts, but then he takes a minute to process. “Wait, you do know! Show us now!”

“Don’t follow me now, I won’t show you now.” Deceit mutters, grabbing another cookie and walking into the living room. The other three walk in, with various degrees of excitement. Deceit walks up to the tallest set of shelves and shouts, “Virgil! Don’t get down here!”

From the top shelf, a good twenty feet of the ground (it’s a really tall shelf and a really high ceiling), comes a groan. Then, a face pokes out from the side. “Virgil! How did you even get up there?” Patton shouts. Virgil shrugs, and starts climbing down the shelves like a ladder.

“I don’t… I don’t think that is how the shelves are supposed to be used.” Logan says, staring in disbelief. Patton gawks and jumps around in nervousness, as Roman becomes excited. “I didn’t know the shelves were a climbing option!” He shouts as Virgil returns to the ground.

“No. That’s dangerous.” Patton frowns. “Never do that again.”

“Sure, Dad,” Virgil says, slouching and walking off to find another strange perch to sit on.


	2. “You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re doing this now?!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by @quoth_the_sparrow on Tumblr

Virgil groggily opened his eyes and checked the time. 10:30. Odd, he couldn’t hear anyone downstairs. Usually Patton would be making lunch, and Logan and Roman would be talking loudly about plans, or script writing, or something. But instead, a loud crash came from downstairs, followed by an assortment of animal noises. “What the fu-” Virgil muttered, getting cut off by a scratching on the door, followed by a whine. Virgil pushed himself up from the comfort of his bed, shivering and grabbing his hoodie. Virgil opened the door.

Outside sat a Pomeranian dog wearing small glasses and a cardigan. “Patton?” Virgil shouts, looking around the hallway and picking up the dog. “Cute dog, you can come out now.” The dog barked, then licked Virgil’s face. Virgil giggled, scratching behind the dog’s ears. “Wait, do you understand me? Bark once if yes.” Virgil asked. The dog barked once. “Do you know where Patton is?” The dog barked once, and Virgil swore that if a dog could laugh, this one was. “Can you lead me to Patton?” Silence. Virgil placed the dog down. “Bring me to Patton.” The dog didn’t move. “What the f-” Virgil started, but the dog barked loudly, drowning out the noise.

Virgil’s heart stopped. “Are you… are you Patton?” The dog’s tail started wagging wildly, and the dog, well, Patton barked once. In shock, Virgil leans against the wall and slides down until he was sitting on the ground. Patton’s tail stopped wagging and he ran up to Virgil, licking his hands. “Sorry, this is just… a lot to take in.” Patton runs downstairs, coming back within minutes with a note.

‘It’s me, Patton. Roman brought back some potion from the mindscape so we decided to try it! Logan might try it afterwards, but we don’t know what it does, but Roman says that it was fun and wouldn’t hurt us. The effects will wear off by tonight. Feel free to have some if you want.’

“Oh,” Virgil sighs after reading the letter. “Do you want me to pick you up while I walk downstairs?” Patton barks and wags his tail. Virgil and Patton head downstairs, greeted by a snake on the counter. “I didn’t know Dee was a part of this.” Virgil says, walking up to the counter. Deceit’s tongue flickers, and as Virgil stretches his arm out, he slithers onto it, climbing into Virgil’s pocket. “I bet that’s warm, bud.” Virgil says, awkwardly patting the lump in his packet while he holds Patton by one arm. Patton licks Virgil’s friend again and Deceit curls up into a tighter ball.

As Virgil enters the kitchen, he jumps back, disturbing the two sides that he was already holding. In the kitchen lay a lion with a majestic fluffy mane. “R-Roman?” Virgil asked tentatively as the lion looked over. “Is that you, bud?” The lion blinked. Virgil paused a moment to process, but Patton squirmed out of Virgil’s arm and ran to the lion, Roman. Patton lies down next to Roman, tail wagging.

“Ok.” Vigil said to himself, “At least Logan will be able to help me with this.” Virgil assumed that Logan would be in the living room, so he entered it. “Logan? Whee are you?” Virgil calls, and hears a bird-like shriek. A large grey owl landed on the couch in front of Virgil. “You’ve got to be kidding me. You’re doing this now too?” Logan could not nod his head to indicate yes, so he screeched.

“Ugh.” Virgil groaned. “This is the weirdest thing that any of you have done, I’ll be in my room.” Virgil takes Deceit out of his pocket, placing him on the counter, and takes a long nap, only waking up when Patton knocks on the door and says that dinner is ready.


	3. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is feeling lonely. I was feeling in a crappy mood so i decided to write this, it gets more cheery at the end. and yay random tense change halfway through i'm so good at this woo

Virgil leaned back against the headboard of his bed, using his cold hands pressed against his eyes to blot out the stress and loneliness and general bad vibes from the day. He sighed as the music from his over-sized headphones blared music at a louder-than-recommended volume. With Roman on a quest in the imagination and Logan and Patton working overtime on the next video, he felt that anxiety wasn't necessary at the moment. Of course, he could go talk to Deceit for company, but he guessed that the little snake would be trying to convince Thomas that he needed a post-midnight snack, plus Virgil didn't want to bother. He just felt tired. Exhausted. Lonely... God, Virgil felt so lonely. This was different than when he was the bad guy, he wasn't used to not being alone. But now after so many movie nights, baking with Patton, excursions with Roman, and quiet chill times with Logan, it just felt different to spend this much time alone.

"All right," Virgil said to himself. "I might as well get something done while I mope around." Virgil got off his bed, smoothing the sheets and blankets into place. He throws some clothes into a hamper and finds a piece of paper. Virgil bent down to pick it up, stroking the Halloween spider decoration that he kept in his room because of the ~aesthetic~. Virgil went to his desk, frowning at the clutter. He pushed pencils into a cup, moved mugs and bowls to a pile, and neatened up the papers that were mostly filled with drawings. Virgil smiled for the first time all day, he loved drawing patterns. They danced across the page in triangles and lines and concentric circles of many hues. Virgil stopped what he was doing when he heard a knock at the door.

"Virgil, would you like to join us downstairs in the living room?" Virgil hears Logan say from outside. "Roman returned from his adventure several hours ago and Patton decided that we should all take a break."

"Uhh, yeah, sounds good, I uh, yeah." Virgil says. 'Nice going, you're great at talking, bravo.'

"Virgil, are you alright? May I enter your room?" Logan asks, concern encroaching on his voice.

"Yeah, I'm... fine, just tired," Virgil says, hand on his forehead. "And you can come in quickly, you know the effect of my room on you."

Logan steps in. "Your room is... neater than I remember it, and look at those designs! They are amazing" Logan says, picking up one of the pieces of paper covered in patterns.

"Oh yeah, that's nothing, but thanks L." Virgil blushes and fiddles with the headphone cord. "Let's go, I bet they're waiting."

"Of course." Logan says, putting down the paper. "I managed to convince the others to agree on the 'Nightmare Before Christmas', so Roman dug out Halloween candy," Logan explains, then mutters, "Not that I know where it came from or how long it had been there but anyways."

Logan leads Virgil downstairs where Roman is setting up an array of snacks and Patton sets up the blanket fort and movie. "Virgil!!!" Patton yells. "I feel like i haven't seen you in ages! Can I hug you?"

"You saw me yesterday at lunch." Virgil laughs. "And yes, I would love a hug, Pat." Patton runs up to Virgil, squeezing him in a bear hug. Virgil melts into Patton's embrace, and all the negative feelings melt away with it. Virgil laughs and smiles and jokes with the others for the evening, and as they all fall asleep in the pillow and blanket fort, Virgil truly feels at home and surrounded by family. Though he may sometimes feel lonely, Virgil Sanders is never truly alone with his famILY.


	4. "You Write Like A Poet"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU where the four are in English class together, they're all peer reviewing essays. Does his make any sense? who knows

"Hey everyone, do we all have our essay drafts for the New York Times essay competition?" Mr. Sanders asked as he entered the room. Most of his students pulled one out of their bags, some went to print them out in the next room over, and a few already had the drafts on their desks. Virgil Storm already had his on his desk, and he was staring at it like it would explode. 'Please don't make us peer edit, please. This is a garbage first draft, it's so over the word limit-' His thoughts were interrupted as his friend Patton Morales, who ran into the room, late.

"Mr. Morales?" Mr. Sanders asked. "You're late, is there a reason why?"

"There was... There was a puppy... On the walk to school... So cute..." Patton gasped, thoroughly out of breath, before having a drink from his water bottle. Thomas smiles, used to his student's antics.

"So, we're going to do peer edits." Virgil almost cried, and he swore he heard his classmate Logan Sinclair mutter 'If I have to read Roman's stupid essay on why Jar Jar Binks ruined Star Wars again then I am going to scream'. Virgil instantly looks over at Patton and they both nod in agreement. Mr. Sanders continued though, "But, choose someone knew, you all choose the same person for peer reviews each time."

Patton looked at Virgil sadly. "Don't worry about me, go peer edit with Roman, I know you like him."

"Ok, this won't be too bad, I'm sure your writing is better than you think."

"It's, like, 150 words too long." Virgil says mournfully. "That's so many words." As Patton walks off, Virgil is tapped on the shoulder. He yells and jumps out of his seat.

"Uh... I apologize," Logan says. "I only meant to ask you if you would like to exchange essays for peer review."

"Sure." Virgil says from the floor, handing Logan his essay. He takes Logan's in return. 'Shit, shit, shit. He's so fucking smart, he's going to realize I'm an idiot, I wish I could go home I wish--"

"Virgil?" Logan asks, concerned.

"Oh right sorry." Virgil gets up and tries to focus on Logan's essay. Virgil honestly tries to focus, but the writing was so robotic, and Virgil's stomach did flip flops as he waited for Logan's feedback.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You write like a poet."Logan's voice startles Virgil again. 

"What.. what the hell does that mean?" Virgil stutters.

"Your, your writing is so wordy, but it is put together beautifully. I feel like you could write poetry if you wanted."

Virgil blushes. "Oh, well, thanks, I..."

"It's nothing," Logan interrupts Virgil. "Now how was my essay."

"Ummm... good..?"

"Now that's a lie, is it not? I am fairly sure that there are issues with it but I cannot figure out what it is." Logan muses.

"Well." Virgil takes a deep breath. "Your writing is really robotic, so formal, I don't know."

"Huh." Logan thinks aloud. "It seems that we both have the opposite problems, maybe we can work together?"

Virgil smiles. "I think I might like that."


	5. New Mini Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute analogical and royality for the soul

Butterflies

It was a few days before Halloween, and Patton Star stood in front of the door to his boyfriend’s bedroom. Roman had been working all month on matching costumes for the two of them. Patton had to admit that he was nervous, even though Roman promised the costumes wouldn’t be too gory or scary. Did Patton mention how much he hates scary stuff? He hates the jump scares and the supernatural creatures, and he especially hates the spiders. The spiders are the worst. Patton knew how much Roman loves Halloween, and how much he enjoyed stage makeup injuries. He almost feels bad for limiting Roman’s talent for costumes, but Roman assured him that it was ok, and that he could work around it.

“Are you ready to see the costumes, padre?” Roman’s muffled voice comes from behind the door, excitedly.

“Yup! Go for it!” Patton says, trying to sound bubbly and happy as nerves crept into his voice. The door swung open and Patton’s jaw dropped in aw. Roman was wearing a black shirt and pair of pants, but atop his head was a beautiful curled metal antennae headband. The centerpiece of the entire outfit was a gorgeous stained-glass plastic pair of carefully crafted butterfly wings. The ones that Roman was wearing were a variety of reds and golds, while another pair of wings and antennae headband stood on a mannequin in the back of the room. Those wings, which Patton assumed were for him, were light blue and grey.

“So, what do you think?” Roman asks nervously. “This is alright?”

“Oh Roman!” Patton launches himself into Roman’s arms, careful not to damage the wings. “They’re beautiful! Thank you.” Roman was surprised yet pleased by this reaction. He smiles to himself as he hugs Patton back. The two are going to have a lovely Halloween tonight, he knows it.

 

Fireworks

Virgil shivers, leaning against Logan on the picnic blanket. He usually didn’t do anything for the Fourth of July, but Logan was so insistent on being here. Apparently shortly after the firework show there would be a meteor shower, and though the noise of the fireworks frightened Virgil, he understood how important space was to his partner. So, as the two sat there, Virgil felt the dread rise in his stomach and he began to fidget with his hoodie strings.

“Virgil? Are you alright?” Logan inquires. Virgil looked up and simply nodded.

“Hey, if you have… um…” Logan searched for the words. “Anxieties over the fireworks, we can go home.”

“Ah, shit” Virgil frowns, why did he have to be this obvious? “I’m sorry L, I know this is important for you, it’s just the noise, I can plug my ears with my hands or…”

“Stop.” Logan interrupts Virgil’s rambling. “I suspected, since you tend to be an anxious person who dislikes surprises, I brought these.” Logan digs around in his bag and hands over a pair of… over-sized headphones? “Uh… Thanks…” Virgil accepts the headphones slowly.

“They are noise canceling, if you’d like you can wear them during the fireworks, and then take them off after.”

“Thank you Logan.” Virgil smiles and puts them on. He kisses Logan’s cheek just as the fireworks start to go off, and he is amazed by how beautiful the fireworks are. Virgil was happy to cuddle with Logan and experience the festivities with his wonderfully understanding partner.


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all

I love writing these little one-shots, but I need the sentence prompts to do them. If anyone wants to see more one-shots, feel free to comment a sentence or word prompt here!


	7. What do you mean you broke it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman breaks something important to Virgil.
> 
> Pre AA, mentions of Deceit and Remus, hurt comfort
> 
> Based on the prompt from BeeCiet

Virgil raises his eyebrows at Roman, no Creativity, who was blocking his door. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have somewhere else to be annoying?”

“Look, Anxiety, you can’t go in there,” Roman says carefully. “What’s that supposed to mean? This is my room, you can’t keep me out of my room!” Virgil argues. It’s enough that all the light sides, sans Patton, hate him, but now that his worst bully is bothering him outside of a video? This just felt like a low blow. “Ok, you’re right, you’re right, but…” Roman speaks quickly.

“Princey, are you scared?” Virgil attacks.

Roman takes a deep breath. “Ibrokeit.” He finally confesses, then waits for Virgil’s reaction.

“What do you mean you broke it, what the hell did you do?” Virgil shouts, pushing Roman out of the way and opening the door quickly. Virgil gasps as he looks at the scene in front of him. Every year for Thomas’ birthday, Patton paints every side a piece of pottery, even the dark sides. Virgil took every single one and put it on a special shelf in his room. Said special shelf was at an angle, and every single piece of pottery was on the ground, shattered into a billion pieces. As Virgil stares in shock at the only thing that means that someone actually cares enough to put effort towards him, tears start to slide down his face.

“Anxiety, I’m so sorry.” Something in Creativity seems to have broken. Good.

“I thought you had stolen my sword, and I was looking for it, and…”

“Deceit was right!” Virgil shouts, spinning around and poking a finger at Roman’s chest. “You are just. Like. Your brother.” The look on his face seems to crumple even more, and Virgil realizes how much he regrets saying that. Silently, he turns around and walks out, and Virgil slams the door hard. He slid down the door, tears streaming down his face as he grabbed at the shards of happiness that had gotten him through tough times. Virgil didn’t know how long it had gone on like that before a knock came from the door. 

“Anxiety? What you said to Roman wasn’t very nice. I know he made a mistake but you need to apologize to him.” Oh shit. Patton. Virgil gets up slowly, beginning to panic. The only one who kind of liked him now hated him.

“Leave me alone!” Virgil mutters.

“Anxiety, I’m sorry.” Roman says from behind the door. Oh great, he’s here too. “I should have been more careful with your stuff.”

“I’m sorry for what I said, you aren't like him, I was just mad!” Virgil says, hoping he sounds genuine. “And Deceit took your sword.”

“Thank you, Kiddo,” Patton adds, “Do you want to come out and talk?” Patton tries the door, but it’s locked. Virgil stays silent. “If you change your mind, come downstairs.”

~~~~~

A week later, Virgil was still sulking in his room, trying to glue the pieces back together. With every part he glued, two more came apart. Honestly, this was the most frustrating thing he’d ever had to do. Eventually, Virgil gave up, sweeping the pieces together into a bag. Just as he tied the bag up, there was a knock at the door. “Anxiety, I would like it if you would come to my room so that we can talk about the schedule for next week? After the last video we can agree that it is best if we work together on this.” Virgil thinks back to this. While he hated the debate, a part of him felt warm from Logan’s compliment.

“Ok, I’ll be right there.” Virgil picks himself up and tries to make himself presentable. Virgil managed to help Logan to make the schedule less stressful for Thomas, and left without time for any time for conversation. However, as he got to his door, Virgil heard movement in his room.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” That was Roman.

“Yeah, of course, Kiddo, he’ll love it!” Patton. What were they up to? Virgil didn’t want to find out. Had they both decided to finish the work that Roman started and ruin all of his possessions? But then why would Patton think he’d like that? Did they think he liked wallowing in his own misery and loneliness? Virgil shook his head and opened the door, eyes shut.

“Anxiety? I thought you’d be gone longer.” Roman says, shocked.

“Yeah, and I thought you wouldn’t try and destroy my possessions but we don’t all get what we… want…” Virgil finally looks at the two and is shocked by what he sees. On the shelf that he had fixed were hand-painted pottery. They looked almost identical to the ones from before, except with extra pizzazz. Some glitter here, gemstone there, neater lines, brighter colors. Virgil felt himself tear up. “So, do you like them?” Roman asks carefully, and Virgil can do nothing but nod. Patton scoops both into a hug.

“Patton wanted to remake them for you, I wanted to help, we never realized how much they meant to you.” Sure, this was only one moment, and Princey wouldn’t immediately be nice to him, but in this moment, Virgil hugged the two other sides, feeling nothing but pure joy. 

“Thank you so much.”


	8. Virgil, what the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds something forgotten when he cleans his room.
> 
> Mentions of Remus
> 
> suggestion by Chaoticgoodloki

Virgil considered himself a very anxious side. Well, he was Anxiety, so that’s no surprise. Over the years, he had managed to amass a large collection of fidget and stim toys. Before he could call Roman his friend, he either stole them from the ‘light sides’, or had Remus make him some. The former made him incredibly guilty, while the latter gave him a variety of overly-sticky mildly-disturbing mochi squishies. However, when he was accepted, he was given a variety of fidget toys by the others, as soon as Logan realized that Virgil benefitted from them. So, with the new items, the stolen items were returned and the sticky mochis were shoved in the back of his closet. However, nothing can remain hidden forever.

Virgil had been neatening up his room, as he did when he wanted to clear his mind, when he came across the forgotten box of squishies. He wrinkled his nose at the designs of each squishy, sat on the floor criss-cross applesauce. He no longer needed these, why bother keeping them for so long, hidden from view? Virgil halted his cleaning, leaving piles of stuff all over the ground, taking the box to his bed and lying down. Almost without thinking, Virgil grabbed one squishy, an octopus with seven knives in each tentacle with a cigarette in the last one, and peeled it from the amalgamation of other squishies. Virgil relished in the stretch of the squishy as it resisted leaving its place, then, in an act of pure impulse, pulled down on the octopus’ frowning head and aimed at the ceiling. Then, a release. With a satisfying thwump, the squishy sticks to the ceiling and Virgil smiles. He does it again.

~~~

Thwump. Thwump. Thwump. Logan is distracted from his work by an unidentifiable sound. Logan ignored it and tried to focus on his work. Thwump thwump thwump. Ok, Logan could not ignore this, not only was the noise growing distracting, but he was becoming genuinely curious. After exiting his room and walking up and down the hallway, Logan located the source of the noise to Virgil’s room, and swung the door open, forgetting to knock. There he found Virgil, lying on his back with a box on his chest. He was currently in the process of tugging a rubbery toy in a manner that would launch it towards the ceiling. A quick glance up confirms this, as the ceiling is littered with the toys. Virgil had paused, staring at Logan, not moving. “Virgil, what the fuck?”


	9. "you know I love you, but I must ask, why are you curled up in a ball hanging from the ceiling light?" and "what even happend here, why is virgil singing, is he drunk?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to ILOVEVIRGIL for the prompts, gives me a bunch to work with =D
> 
> Sorry for taking so long with all of these, I have the work ethic of a potato

"you know I love you, but I must ask, why are you curled up in a ball hanging from the ceiling light?"

Logan padded down the stairs, stomach growling, watch blinking the time at 12:30. Opening the fridge, he blinks at the harsh lighting as he grabs a yogurt cup. 'Excellent source of probiotics, super healthy!' Logan reads on the side of the cup. Logan snorts, flipping the cup over. As expected, the yogurt has 30 grams of added sugar. 'Not so healthy, is it,' Logan muses, closing the fridge and grabbing a spoon. Satisfied, Logan leaves the kitchen and flops onto the couch.

Despite the sugar content of the yogurt, Logan enjoys it, shoving spoonfuls into his mouth messily and quickly. After almost half is gone, he notices another presence in the room. He shudders, looking around. Nobody is on the couch, the TV is off, Logan sees nothing. In order to better investigate the situation, Logan puts down the cup, which tips over due to the weight of the spoon. However, Logan is not paying attention to that. He is listening, barely breathing, for whatever else is in the room. A raspy sound is barely audible from the ceiling.

Slowly, unsure, Logan tilts his head up, up, up. Virgil. Of course. While he was used to the eccentricities of his boyfriend, this reached an incredibly new level. Virgil, dressed as a vampire, had somehow managed to get himself on the chandelier. Logan had no clue how, or how the fixture was supporting his weight. A soft snore escaped Virgil's lips as Logan stands up and pokes his love gently. As Virgil begins to stir, miraculously not falling, Logan opens his mouth to speak.

"You know I love you, but I must ask, why are you curled up in a ball hanging from the ceiling light?" He forces out after a moment.

"Oh, I dunno," Virgil sleepily yawns, "Catch me." Logan can barely get his arms out as Virgil tumbles off the light. Before Logan can process it, Virgil is in his arms and he is adjusting his grip on his sleepy boyfriend.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Logan shouts, a mixture of frustration and fear in his voice. Virgil can only laugh and nod before he drifts off again, so Logan deposits him onto the couch, finishing his yogurt and awaiting the next antic that his love would pull. Later, he notes, looking at Virgil, who drools into the couch and cuddles up to Logan.

 

"What even happened here, why is Virgil singing, is he drunk?" 

Though Roman considered himself a people person, he could not handle crowds. Ask anyone, he's so charming and sociable, but as soon as the room is full of raucous noises and pungent smells and unpredictable actions and behaviors, Roman froze up. Not like he knew why. As his boyfriend Logan told him time and again, logically, it was unlikely that anything bad would happen to him. But, there were people who became violent once drunk, there were tons of flirts, substances could be added to spike drinks, the police could come- At this point Roman would have to stop Logan because 'that isn't helpful, that just makes it worse.' So, how Roman ended up in a frat party, clinging to his best friend Patton's arm as well as a red solo cup filled with ginger ale, was anybody's guess. He half wished that he had stayed in with Logan and studied more, though he shuddered at the thought of Calculus books on a Friday night.

Patton, on the other hand, was introducing and greeting as many people as possible, seemingly oblivious to the drugs and horny behavior going on around him. Or he was just ignoring it. Roman could never tell if Patton was really this innocent or if he was pretending, or maybe he just preferred to act innocently. Roman would guess that as a kid, Patton was the type to treat 'stupid' like a bad word. Not that there was anything wrong with that, Patton just tended to give off sheltered suburban kid vibes. Though, unlike others who turned to rebellion, Patton seemed comfortable with this label. Before Roman could finish his thoughts, Patton jumped. "Oh look! It's karaoke! You can sing, you should sing!"

"Uh, I don't know, Pat, how about we get more snacks and come back?" Roman stuttered, and sensing his discomfort, Patton nodded and the two left. There weren't that many good snacks, other than the baked goods that Patton brought, which were all gone. Roman sighed and grabbed a bag of flaming hot cheetos. "These are nothing compared to your cupcakes-" He began as he was interrupted by a commotion.

Patton, ever the mediator, grabbed Roman's arm, rushing to the center of the conflict. A few people were glaring daggers at each other, but Roman was more distracted by the karaoke. A kid from the theater department, Virgil? Yes, Virgil, was singing Hallelujah into the mike, swaying awkwardly with a tipsy look on his face. Several people, held back by other theater kids, looked about ready to drag Virgil off-stage.

"What even happened here, why is Virgil singing, is he drunk?" Roman gasped, taking in the commotion. "Damn, Virgil sings good, drunk or not."

Patton is already getting in the middle of the argument. Roman takes the opportunity to slip off.

Hours later, Roman takes out his phone.

PrinceRo: Hey what happened?

PattyCakes: ...

Roman frowns.

Pattycakes: Some asshats didn't want Virgil singing, they wouldn't say why. At least his stage-crew friends were there for him. 

PrinceRo: Whoaaaaaa, you, swearing???? how's Virg?

PattyCakes: Ur right, I'm sorry for the crude language, but there's a silver lining

PrinceRo: No I was kidding, but what is it?

PattyCakes: Virg is here rn! in my dorm!

PrinceRo: So...

PattyCakes: Wow I never told you. Go ask Logan, Virg just asked me to help him home so ttyl

PrinceRo: Wait no way! You've been crushing on him! I can't believe you've never talked to him!

PrinceRo: So now ur like his knight in shining armor? Saving him from the baddies?

PrinceRo: You better talk to him again when he's sober

Roman put the phone aside and went to bed for the night. When he woke up, he realized that he hadn't plugged in his phone and it was dead, so he started charging it and got some chores done. By the time he was back to his phone, it was mid-afternoon.

PattyCakes: He asked me on a date! As a thank you for last night!

PrinceRo: You got this!

Roman didn't like parties, but he was glad that he and Patton were there last night. Turns out drunk karaoke can bring people together.


	10. Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from BeeCiet! Thanks for another prompt
> 
> CW: bullying

Logan hated high school. So fucking much. The social hierarchies, the controlled schedules that kept him from his true passions, the cafeteria, everything. Especially the cafeteria. Logan waited in line, grabbing his tray, grabbing a mushy apple, a piece of mushy cardboard slathered in tomato sauce with incredibly limited cheese that they called 'pizza', and a carton of strawberry milk, the only thing this school couldn't mess up. Fumbling through his change, he wonders if it would be worth it to spend an extra buck on a cookie. Well, there are no more cookies, so no need to decide. Logan pays the lunch lady, adding in a quick 'thank you', and rushes off.

Usually, he eats in the library, but the librarian Mr. Sanders is out today. His kid needed surgery or something of that nature. Logan briefly considers going to his guidance councilor Dr. Piccani's office, there are usually seats there, and Piccani is a great conversationalist when one is needed and is willing to give Logan space when he wants it. He also questions if this is really worth it, as the chunky tomato sauce is probably a texture that he wouldn't be able to handle. His musings were cut short as a hand waved directly in his face.

"Hey, you paying attention? I'm talking to you," Remus Prince, aka Logan's worst nightmare, drawls, voice dripping with boredom. 

Logan jumps, dropping his strawberry milk on the floor. Thankfully, it doesn't spill or break, but Remus' friends snicker. "Come on, nerd, pick it up!" Remus says, and is immediately parroted by some of his friends. Logan takes a deep breath, hides his frustration, and grabs the milk carton. Straightening up, he moves to walk away, but one of Remus' more dramatic friends, a guy named Damian, slaps his hand on Logan's tray, ripping the Styrofoam in half. He high fives a bunch of kids as Remus looks for a reaction.

Logan is tired of this. Tired of Remus, and just done. He doesn't even bother to hide the exhaustion on his face as he grabs his milk, now leaking slightly, from the floor and goes to leave. "Aw, are you going to go and cry, you pathetic nerd?" Remus mocks sympathy.

Something in Logan snaps. "What the fuck is your deal???" Remus watches in shock.

"Why does me being intelligent qualify all of this bullshit! Why do you use nerd as an insult! It isn't! Just because I do well at school and keep to myself does not mean that you have any right to be such a dick! Leave me alone!" Logan shouts, shaking with rage. Remus and his friends stand there, immobile, gaping, shocked. Good. Satisfied, Logan spins around and walks off, hoping that Remus would think twice before harassing him.


	11. “You did something and I have a love/gay relationship with it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks That_Adorable_Fox, this one's great

Patton and Virgil walk inside the apartment that they shares with his roommates, Logan, and Roman; though Remy and Emile hung out so often that they basically lived there. Each carried a shit-ton of shopping bags, and Patton sported a new hair style and makeup applied by Virgil in the mall bathroom, as well as a floofy tutu. Ever since Virgil had come out as non-binary and begun to experiment with more feminine ways of expressing their gender identity, Patton couldn't help but feel jealous. Virgil looks so comfortable in skirts and makeup, and though Patton is sure of his gender, he wants to wear flowy skirts and flower crowns. On one of the many restless nights where the two watched Parks and Rec into the early morning hours, Patton confessed his feelings to Virgil. To his surprise, Virgil was extremely supportive, and offered to take him shopping.

"I still don't know why you didn't invite the boyf" Virgil trails off, "I mean, Ro has a better fashion sense than I do, and he's better at makeup that isn't extremely goth."

"Yeah, you're right..." Patton trailed off, "But you know how excited he would be if I ask him!" Virgil cocks an eyebrow. "What if I didn't like him and he took it personally or something!"

"Cognitive distortions?" They remind.

"Mind reading? Catastrophizing?" Patton stops to think. "Plus, I wanted to surprise him a bit too."

Virgil smirks. "Sure, yea," They drop the bags. "Hey dudes! We're home!" Throughout the apartment, noises suggested the movement of all of the housemates heading towards the centralized living room. Remy and Emile are the first to arrive, as they were napping on the couch.

"You did something and I have a love/gay relationship with it," Remy yawns sleepily, "I mean, damn gurl, you're challenging me and Roman for the title of the most extra bitch"

"Uh... thanks..?" Patton says, conflicted over the use of swears. The next to arrive is Logan, who was most likely curled up with a book somewhere, considering the messy state of his hair and tie, as well as the book in his hand. Logan nods in approval towards Patton and kisses his datemate on the cheek. Lastly, Roman traipsed down the stairs.

"Have my sweetest most darlingest handsomest most pretty boyfriend and my goth nightmare friend returned home to keep this poor lonely soul company or have my ears decieved me?" Roman booms, twirling around as he exits his room, still wearing his work clothes: a prince costume. Virgil rolls their eyes at their friend's antics, but can't hide the amused grin that spreads across their face. Patton, excitedly rocking back and forth, watches his boyfriend lovingly.

"So, what do you think?" Patton asks after Roman's display. Roman, however, does not reply, as he is in aw. "You don't like it?"

"I don't like it, I love it!" Roman says after a minute, picking up Patton by the waist and spinning him around. "I did not know that you could get any more beautiful!"

"Well, thank you, my prince charming," Patton giggles when he's put down. "I was wondering if you could help me with my makeup?" And like that, the two disappear into their room. Virgil smiles, happy to help their friend.


	12. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a tumblr post about Virgil trying on Logan's glasses and either a, they are fake, or b, virgil needs glasses? Well this is based off that. I forget who wrote it but if I find it, I'll link it. If you know what I'm talking about, let me know.
> 
> Also, can you tell from this that I don't need glasses? I tried my best lol

The music blared in Virgil's ears as he sat on the couch. His eyes were shut tight as he waits out one of his headaches, they seem to be worse now that he spends more time out of his room. He never knew what caused these headaches, but he knew that they weren't as bad when he spent most of his time in the darker rooms inhabited by the, fittingly names, dark sides. Interrupted from his musings by a tap on his shoulder, Virgil rips off his earbuds and opens his eyes.

Virgil frowns as two of Roman converge into one. Gods, he needs more sleep. "So what do you think?"

"About what?" Virgil grumbles, confused, looking the prince up and down. Same prince shape with the red sash and gold accents. Wait. Around Roman's face sat a thin black line in the shape of... glasses? A quick glance towards the blue blob, Patton, confirmed that he was without the signature accessory on his face. "Oh, it's... cool..."

"Yeah! Pat's as blind as a bat!" Roman laughs, and Patton giggles.

"Well, all three of us do require aids to our vision, me and Patton with our glasses and Roman with his contacts. Virgil really did luck out." Logan informs by the couch. Virgil winces inaudibly at the noise due to his headache, hoping nobody noticed. Patton, always perceptive, quirked his eyebrows.

"Virgil, are you ok? You don't need to hide anything from us." Patton says, and Virgil near melts at the warmth and caring in his voice. Virgil caves.

"I dunno, I just get headaches, some dizziness, I try to work through it, but usually the best thing for it is going to my room. I didn't want to be a bummer." Virgil winces at the other's reactions, he knows they will feel guilty that he suffered through this alone. "But hey! Hey! I'm not dehydrated and I make sure to eat enough!"

As Patton started to fret over Virgil and Roman watched quietly, unreadable, Logan pondered. "Virgil, can you count the freckles on Patton's face?"

Virgil frowned. That wasn't too hard, considering Patton's face was so close to his. "Two." Virgil states, pointing to the smaller brown parts of the face. Patton's eyebrows crinkle.

"Kiddo, those are moles, I have hundreds of freckles!" Patton says, slightly concerned.

"As I suspected. Roman, give Virgil Patton's glasses." Roman obeyed, and slid them onto the bridge of Virgil's nose.

"Holy shit." Virgil murmurs. Suddenly, everything has so much detail. He can see the freckles splattered across Patton's face, see the intricate gold detailing on Roman's outfit, and turning his head, he can see all of the individual hairs making up Logan's perfectly done 'do. "I'm sorry, this is a lot." He gasps, taking off the glasses and giving them back to Patton. "Was I just... missing out on all that?"

"I can conjure you a pair of glasses..." Roman offers, Virgil nodding gratefully. "Ok I'll be back." Roman hurries off. Patton and Logan go into detail on glasses, contacts, eye care, and Virgil can't help but feel hopeful.


End file.
